Take me OUT of the ball game
by Flower princess11
Summary: Boomer, tired of the same routine and wanting more out of life, leaves the Rowdyruff boys to pursue his dream of being a big, baseball star, much to the disapproval of Brick and Butch.
1. Boomer's Dream

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Powerpuff girls or any of the characters. The Powerpuff girls is the property of Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network.

* * *

 **Take me OUT of the ball game  
**

 _ **Chapter 1: Boomer's dream  
**_

" _ **THE CITY OF TOWNSVILLE!** A peaceful, happy city, filled with many, peaceful, happy citizens, just going with their lives and living their dreams..._"The Narrator said to the audience as the many citizens just went about their day, working, playing together and just having a nice time together.

 _"Ah, yes, never has a town been so happy or accomplished as this one right here..."_ He continued as many people happily did their jobs, with large smiles on their faces, showing that they are very content with their lives...

 _"Yes, it certainly is-_

 ** _KABOOM!_**

 _"What? What is going on here?!.._.'The narrator exclaimed.

We soon saw what was the cause of the explosion. It was The Powerpuff girls and once again, they are fighting against their most troublesome enemies and rivals, the Rowdyruff boys!

"Okay ladies...let's kick it up a notch..."Blossom ordered to her sisters who nodded.

"Let's get them, boys..."Brick ordered to his brother's, who also nodded.

Soon both the Powerpuff girls and The Rowdyruff boys were once again fighting against each other, and each member is facing off against their respective counterpart. Blossom and Brick were busy trying to fry each other with eye beams, Butch and Buttercup were busy trying to pound the other senseless and Bubbles and Boomer were busy fighting as well.

However, Boomer's attention wasn't on the battle for once. The blue eyed boy was fighting against his counterpart but stopped when he noticed some nearby kids playing a game of baseball, which caught the boys interest.

" _Wow.._."Boomer thought, so taken in by what he was seeing that he let himself wide open for attack.

Bubbles took advantage of it by punching him and sending him crashing to the ground, much to his painful shock.

"Boomer, you moron! Pay attention!...'Brick ordered after seeing what just happened, before going back to fighting against Blossom.

"I...Uh...Okay..."Boomer said, looking down a bit, before going back to fight against his female counterpart.

* * *

 _Later_

The Rowdyruff boys were now in an alley, doing graffiti. The fight between them and the Powerpuff girls resulted in yet another draw between the two super powered teams, which means neither side managed to conquer the other. Brick suggested they now do graffiti, which he and Butch are doing, Boomer however is just sitting in a corner with a surprisingly thoughtful look on his face as he was looking at a sports magazine, at a page that was all about baseball.

His brother's noticed this strange behavior...

"Boomer, are you _reading?..."_ Butch asked in confusion.

"I'm just looking at the pictures..."Boomer said as he put the magazine down.

"Well, stop it and come and spray something...'Brick said as he gave him his usual can of blue spray paint.

Boomer however, just looked at the can of spray paint enthusiastically, something that Brick noticed.

"What's wrong now?..."Brick demanded.

"Don't you guys get...I don't know... _bored_ with this?...'Boomer asked suddenly.

"Bored with graffiti?..." Butch asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not just that...with THIS..." Boomer said.

"What the heck are you going on about, Boomer?..."Brick demanded, wondering what's on his ditzy brother's mind.

"This...Everyday it's the same thing...stealing stuff...fighting...graffiti...don't you guys ever get..I don't know... _bored_ with it..."Boomer asked.

Butch and Brick gave each other a look, then at Boomer and then at each other again, before they laughed loudly.

"Are you kidding? This is the life!...'Brick said flatly, not noticing the troubled look on Boomer's face.

"What's wrong with you Boomer? You've been acting weird all week...'Butch commented, having noticed that his brother would go spacey and get distracted much more than usual.

"Yeah Boomer...or are you even Boomer?...'Brick asked in a suspicious tone, wondering if Bubbles is impersonating him again.

Boomer just sent him an annoyed look at that.

"Yeah, I'm Boomer..."Boomer said in annoyance.

'Then what's the problem...We got it made...We can do whatever the heck we want, take what we want and beat as many people up for fun...it doesn't get any better than that...'Brick said.

However, Boomer had a troubled look on his face once again, and the two other boys noticed.

"What's up with you?...'Butch demanded.

"There...I... I just feel like...there might be something more..."Boomer said, and his brother's sent him a confused look.

"What more can ya want? We can do this forever..."Brick said to the blonde boy.

Suddenly Boomer's unenthusiastic look soon turned into a visible frown, like he was having an argument inside his own head and he is losing...It was really strange, even by their standards...

"I can't keep doing just...just _THIS..._ Forever...I need more! I...I need to see places...I need to do other stuff...I got dreams...I need to get out of here..."Boomer shouted as he dropped the can of spray paint, much to the shock of his brothers.

Did he really just say, what they think he just said?

 _ **"WHAT?! NO ONE LEAVES THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS!...**_ "Brick said angrily to his blonde brother, who isn't budging.

"I always do whatever it is that you two say to do...but no more! Now it's Boomer time!...'Boomer announced dramatically to his brothers... "I got a dream and I am going to live it...I am leaving to go fulfill my life long dream...'He continued.

"What stupid dream are you talking about, anyway?...'Butch asked, wondering just what is wrong with him _NOW._

"I am going to be... a _baseball star..."_ Boomer announced with stars in his eyes, as images of games and shiny trophies flashes through his little mind.

Butch and Brick heard this and...well, this is their response...

 _ **"YOU?! BASEBALL?!.**_..'Brick and Butch exclaimed incredulously before they dissolved into uncontrollable, mean spirited laughter.

"And just what's so funny?!...'Boomer shouted, demanding to know just what's so funny about his dream.

'Oh please Boomer, you get spacey even during battle...there's no way you'll make the cut..."Brick said as he continued to laugh, not knowing or caring just how much those words hurt his blonde, brother.

"Yeah...you're always got your head in the clouds, you'll probably get distracted by some bug or something and just lose the game..."Butch continued before he laughed.

Boomer heard this and got more and more upset with their mean words and laughter. His lips quivered but his face is turning redder and redder, until he-

 _ **"SHUT UP!**_..."Boomer screamed loudly, enough to finally get his brother's attention and stop their laughter, but only due to being surprised by how loud he suddenly got.

" _Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!_ I don't care what you two jerks have to say! I'm leaving to go become a baseball player and you guys can't stop me...The next time you see me, I'll have a shiny trophy with my name on it..."Boomer shouted before he immediately flew away.

Brick and Butch were silent, until it finally sunk in that their blonde brother is actually serious about this whole thing, and they realize that he really _IS_ leaving them...Brick recovered from his shock and immediately started getting mad and yelling loudly.

"Boomer, get your butt back here, right now!...'Brick ordered but to his shock, Boomer ignored him and just kept flying.

"He's really going?..."Butch said, not believing what he is witnessing.

Brick was in shock, before he started shaking in rage and started yelling again.

 _ **"OKAY, FINE, GET LOST! BUT JUST REMEMBER, YOU'RE NOTHING WITHOUT THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS! YOU'LL JUST BE A LOSER!.**_..'Brick shouted before Boomer finally left his view.

Boomer had heard them but just kept flying and flying in anger and hurt.

"I'll show you...I'll show you both..."Boomer grumbled as he continued to fly.

 _"Oh my, Brother's on his own now...this should be interesting..._ "The Narrator commented as he watched Boomer fly off, to go search for a way to make his dream come true.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Take me OUT of the ball game.  
_

 _ **The Tryouts  
**_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my new PPG story :)  
_

 _For those who wonder why Boomer seems to like baseball, remember that in " **The Boys are back in town"** , he can create a __**baseball** **bat** out of raw energy, which may be his special power. I think deep down he might like the sport a lot, hence this story.  
_

* * *

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	2. The Tryouts

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Powerpuff girls or any of the characters. The Powerpuff girls is the property of Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network.

* * *

 **Take me OUT of the ball game**

 _ **Chapter 2:**_ ** _The Tryouts_**

Boomer continued flying in an aimless direction, still angry and hurt over his brother's cruel mocking over his dream.

"Stupid Brick!...Stupid Butch!...I'll show those jerks!...When I am a champ and have my trophy and my own trading card..they'll be sorry..."Boomer muttered as he kept flying.

He stopped and try to think of a way in order to make his dream come true and prove his brother's wrong.

"Okay...I got my dream..Now how do I make it come true?..."Boomer muttered as he tried to look around and find something.

Lucky for him, he had managed to fly in the direction of the Townsville baseball diamond and he saw some kids beginning to play, all dressed up in little league uniforms.

"Bingo!..."Boomer exclaimed in excitement as he flew to that direction.

To the first step towards his dream!

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _At the baseball diamond_

The Powerpuff girls arrived to the scene, carrying the middle aged, somewhat pudgy little league coach and helping him land. There was another monster attack, which the girls managed to defeat but it caused a massive pile up in traffic and the coach, who happens to be a friend of the girls, had asked if they could help them get to the local baseball diamond since he didn't want to be late.

"Here we are, Coach..."Blossom said.

"Thank you, girls..."The coach sad but the girls noticed a sad look on his face.

"Is something wrong?..."Bubbles asked.

"It's nothing for you three to worry about, girls..."The coach said but the girls persisted.

"It's just that the championship game is in less than a week and I just found out that my best player Todd is moving away to the town of Burgsville and won't make it. .."The man said to the girls.

"Oh my..."Bubbles said.

"That's a bummer, man..."Buttercup said.

"Not to worry, I am holding emergency tryouts today, hopefully I will find a kid to take Todd's place..."The coach said before he entered to his team.

"I hope the coach manages to find someone soon..."Bubbles said in a sympathetic voice.

"Me too, if not this will be the second year in a row that Townsville loses the championship. ..."Buttercup said.

"Who cares about a bunch of dummies waving a bunch of sticks and throwing balls..."A shrill, obnoxious voice got their attention.

They say a girl their age with curly red hair and expensive clothes walking out of a big limo with a smug look on her face.

"What do yo want, Princess?..."Blossom said in annoyance toward the rich girl.

"Calm down, I was on my way to the new, super _expensive_ and totally _exclusive_ spa that opened up but I say you three here in sweaty town. ..If you guys let me be a Powerpuff girl for a day, you can come with me to the spa..."Princess said in her usual snooty way, which caused the girls to glare at her.

"Get lost, Princess...we ain't interest in you or any spa..."Buttercup shot at her.

Princess frowned hard and glare over they rejecting her yet again!

However, before the girls and Princess could do or say anything else, someone else arrived to the baseball diamond, getting their attention but for different reasons. It's a little boy wit messy blonde hair, big blue eyes and he is _floating_ of all things.

"It's Boomer, and he's here all by his self..."Bubbles said.

"What's he doing here?..."Buttercup asked, with her eyes narrowing.

"I don't know...but I'd like to find out..."Blossom said.

"So would I..."Princess said as she glared at the blonde boy.

She is still angry at him and his brothers for both, not letting her join their team and for totally ruining her expensive weapons . They saw Boomer went to go talk to the baseball coach, who is still upset due to the absence of his best player and with the championship game being so close.

"Hey coach!..."Boomer sad as he nudged him, getting the man's attention.

"Huh?..."He said.

"How would you like to have the best baseball player in Townsville join your team?..."Boomer said in excitement .

The coach looked at the kid, the same way he looked at the other kids who come to tryout.

"I am short one player...show me what you got..."The coach ordered.

Boomer immediately zoomed to home plate, surprising the others due to his powers. Boomer using his super strength and speed, managed to hit a home run and by that, he sent it flying out of the stratosphere. He used his flight and speed to run all of the bases in less than 5 seconds and used his super strength to get another player out...All in under a minute which left the coach and the other players stunned.

Boomer happily floated to the coach.

"So, when do I get my uniform?..."The blonde boy asked, snapping the coach out of his state.

"Um...will yo excuse me kid, I need to check the rule book..."The coach said as he went to find it.

Boomer stood there, confident that he got in since he beat everyone else. He is content that he didn't even notice the girl's and Princess approach him until one of the spoke up.

"Hi Boomer..."Bubbles greeted warmly, causing her sisters to glare at her.

"Okay Boomer, why are you here?..."Blossom demanded from the blonde boy.

"Because if you're looking for a butt kicking, we're more than happy to supply. .."Buttercup said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Leave me alone, you girls...I didn't do nothing bad...I'm just joining the team..."Boomer said, making Blossom blink at that.

"Where are Brick and Butch?..."Bubbles asked her male counterpart.

The mention of his brother's names made Boomer glare and look very angry, much to the surprise of the girls.

"Who cares? I don't need those jerks!...'Boomer said angrily as he crossed his arms.

"What's going on ?...'Buttercup demanded.

"What's going on is that I quit the Rowdyruff boys!...'Boomer announced, shocking everybody who heard him.

"What?...'Blossom exclaimed.

"What?...'Buttercup exclaimed.

"What?...'Bubbles asked but she almost had a smile on her face.

"What? For real?..."Princess asked, actually looking excited.

"Yes, it's for real! They laughed at me when I told them that I wanted to play baseball, so I left!..." Boomer said with his arms still crossed.

A large, excited grin formed on Princess's face when she heard this...

"Oh boy! I've been waiting for something like this..."Princess exclaimed in excitement as she suddenly pressed a button, transformed into her super suit and used her jet pack to fly away from here.

"Should we be worried about Princess?..."Blossom asked out loud, wondering what came over the Powerpuff wanna-be.

"Later...we got bigger problems right now..."Buttercup said as she approached Boomer.

"Are you serious? You're quitting just to play ball?..."Buttercup asked in a suspicious tone.

"I'm quitting to follow my dream...now if you don't mind..."Boomer said as watched the coach return with the rule book.

"Are you guys buying this?..."Buttercup asked her sisters.

"I think he's telling the truth. ..."Bubbles said.

"Me too and Boomer isn't a good liar and he sounded like he means it..."Blossom said.

"So coach, when can I start?..."Boomer asked.

"Sorry son but we can't let you on the team..."The couch said.

"What?! But I hit the ball further than anyone did and got to home in like a second!..."Boomer pointed out desperately .

"That's the point, we can't allow super powers during the game, it's cheating..."The couch said.

"But...but..."Boomer stammered.

The coach saw his distressed look and sighed, feeling some pity for the boy.

"Look kid, I got a lot on my plate but how about this, if you can find a way to prove that you can play baseball without using your powers before practice is over, I'll let you on the team..."The coach said before he left to tend to his other players.

"How the heck can I prove that I can play without my powers..."Boomer said in distress, feeling his dream slipping away from him.

"Are you alright, Boomer?..."Bubbles asked in concern as he flew by him, with her sisters following.

"No! Coach won't let me on the team unless I somehow turn off my powers while I play..."Boomer said unhappily as he stopped around.

"Well, just play without them..."Buttercup said.

"Coach says he wants something called _"proof",_ or else he'll call it cheating..."Boomer said in distress.

" _Poor Boomer..."_ Bubbles thought, feeling sorry for him right now.

He just wants a chance to follow his dream...there is nothing wrong with that. The blonde powerpuff saw Boomer continue to lament.

"This isn't fair! Brick and Butch are big, fat jerks! Mojo's away at a Banana Lover's convention, Him's vacationing in the 8th Dimension...I got no one that's gonna help me!..."Boomer shouted loudly, feeling very upset.

Blossom and Buttercup rolled their eyes at his whining and were about to leave, until-

"You know, the Professor is really smart and can make a lot of stuff...He might be able to make something to help you..."Bubbles offered, surprising both her sisters and Boomer.

"What?..."Boomer asked

"What?...'Blossom asked in shock.

 _ **"WHAT?!.**_.."Buttercup shouted in an incredulous tone of voice.

"I said the Professor might help if we just ask..." Bubbles said, surprising the boy.

"You mean it?...'Boomer asked and Bubbles nodded...

Suddenly Blossom and Buttercup interjected, getting between the two blondes.

"Excuse us, Boomer...we need to talk our sister...'Buttercup said as she forcefully pulled Bubbles to another direction..

'It's not about you, just boring _"girl"_ stuff and all...'Blossom said in a nervous tone before she and her sister's huddled at the far end of the part.

Boomer rubbed the back of his head in confusion at their weird behavior.

* * *

 _With the girl's_

"Okay, this is totally about Boomer...'Blossom said to Bubbles... 'What's going on with you Bubbles?...'Blossom exclaimed.

"What do you mean?..."Bubbles asked in a naive voice.

"You know what we mean! Why are you offering to help Boomer?...'Buttercup demanded.

"He said he has no one else and he really just wants to play baseball..."Bubbles answered.

"Hello! In case you forgot! Boomer is a _bad_ guy and one of our worst enemies..."Buttercup reminded.

"She's right, Bubbles...'Blossom agreed.

"No, didn't you hear...He said he quit the Rowdyruff boys to follow his dream...'Bubbles pointed out.

"So what? He's still an enemy...'Buttercup said.

"And he also did a lot of bad things to us, why on Earth would you possibly want to help him?...'Blossom asked.

Bubbles was silent for a moment, and gave a shy look, one their sister's raised an eyebrow at, finding her behavior to be strange...even for Bubbles.

"I...I have my reasons ...'Bubbles said as she sent a secretive look at Boomer.

She always thought that he is cute, something her sister's criticized her for. Sure, she knew he was a bad guy but if Boomer is serious about quitting the Rowdyruff boys to take up Baseball, he might like it enough to quit villainy all together. Maybe then, they could hang out without trying to destroy each other.

They might...even have a chance to become _friends..._ or something.

"Girls, think about it...If Boomer quits villainy to become a baseball player..it means we will have one less bad guy to deal with...not to mention the Rowdyruff boys will be down to two members...'Bubbles pointed out, getting the girl's attention at that.

Blossom thought about what Bubbles said, while Buttercup is still glaring and not at all with it.

"Bubbles, you can't possibly think that would actually happen, Boomer is a total-

"Wait, Buttercup...Bubbles might be on to something..."Blossom said, causing her green eyed sister to look at her in shock.

"What?..."Buttercup demanded.

"It might work..I mean, out of three boys, Boomer is the most-...'Blossom paused, trying to think the right world to describe him.

"Stupid?...'Buttercup suggested.

"Cute?...'Bubbles added, making her sisters look at her strangely.

"I was going to say the most malleable...not to mention if he's here, we'll know where he is and we can make sure he doesn't try to start trouble..."Blossom added.

"So, can we help him make the team?...'Bubbles asked and Blossom nodded.

Buttercup still frowned in disapproval.

"I don't like this Blossom...'Buttercup said.

"I don't either, but there is no harm in just trying...what's the worst that could happen?...'Blossom asked out loud.

The three girls quickly flew back to Boomer and offered their help to temporarily give him something that would let him play on the team without violating any rules.

"Why the heck would you three help me? I thought we were enemies..."Boomer asked in confusion.

"Believe me, it's confusing me too.." Buttercup said in a snarky way, making Blossom send her a glare.

"You just said you quit the Rowdyruff boys, and if that's true, we are willing to give you the benefit of the doubt...'Blossom said.

"The what?...'Boomer asked in confusion and Blossom smacked her own face over his naivety.

"It means, we are willing to give you a chance to prove yourself ..."Blossom said.

"Really?..." Boomer asked, sounding truly surprised.

"But be warned Boomer, if we see you trying to cause any trouble while you are here, all bets are off..."Buttercup said in an antagonistic way.

"Stand down, Buttercup...'Blossom chided.

"All I want is a chance to play ball and to win my own shiny trophy..."Is all that Boomer said to them.

"Well, if you mean it, come with us..The Professor will have an idea to help block your powers so you can play...'Blossom said.

"Hold on! Why should I go with you guys, how do I know you guys aren't just gonna capture me and put me in that freaky beam thingy like last time?..."Boomer said in a suspicious way.

"Yeah, can't we do that instead...'Buttercup muttered.

"Shush!...'Bubbles chided.

"Listen Boomer, if we were going to capture you, would we really bother tricking you to come to our house instead of beating you up like the last time..." Blososm asked.

Boomer blinked, actually confused over what they said, but he still didn't move...

"Look, we promise no funny stuff...'Blossom said.

"You mean it?...'He questioned.

"Powerpuff's honor.."Blossom said.

"Yes, Powerpuff's honor...'Bubbles also said.

The only one who is silent is Buttercup but Blossom sent her a glare and Bubbles sent her a pleading look, after a few more moment's the dark haired girl finally gave in.

"Fine...Powerpuff's honor...'Buttercup muttered.

That seemed to be enough to convince Boomer. Since, while he didn't know much about good guys, he knew that they HAVE to keep their promises when they give their word like that.

The blonde boy and the Powerpuff girls soon left for the Utonium home/lab. Blossom , Bubbles and Buttercup sent glances at Boomer, wondering if they really do have a chance of using America's favorite pass time to turn the destructive boy _away_ from his life of crime.

It's worth a shot, right?

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Take me OUT of the ball game._

 _ **Asking the Professor**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** You were right and it's getting more and more interesting...

* * *

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


End file.
